The present invention relates generally to secondary containment systems typically used in connection with hazardous materials or other materials to be isolated from the environment. More particularly, a deployable modular containment system includes straight and curved members that may be interconnected to form a closed barrier or a dike wall surrounding a primary container or otherwise isolating the selected material. The barrier or dike system may be used to restrict liquid flows of other origins such as a flood or other disaster resulting in an unregulated or diverted flow of liquid.
It is known to use secondary containment systems for reducing, if not eliminating, accidental spill of materials being stored or processed. For example, steel drum storage of hazardous materials may require secondary containment under applicable environmental regulations. Military fuel storage may be provided in a primary container surrounded by a secondary containment system.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,775, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a modular containment system employing interlocking strut and corner members that are staked to the substratum following assembly. Although portable, the strut and corner members are formed of glass fiber reinforced plastics requiring labor intensive and costly construction and results in a rather heavy and difficult to assemble members. The members are provided with integrally formed posts and receivers that are adhesively secured together. Further, the strut and corner members are generally of trapezoidal cross-section and do not resist surge flows as may occur with a major leak or rupture of the primary container. In fact, the outward inclination of the inner barrier wall tends to facilitate overrun and escape of impacting surge flows.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,825, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a modular containment system employing interlocking strut and corner members that are staked to the substratum following assembly. The members are provided with integrally formed female end sockets for receiving male end members. Again, the strut and corner members are formed of glass fiber reinforced plastics and they are generally of trapezoidal cross-section so as to not resist surge flows.
As to be expected, the prior art barrier systems are heavy and raise transportation considerations, especially at remote installation cites and/or tight-fitting tortuous industrial installations wherein the delivery path may be tortuous. In such cases, ease of manipulation for manual transportation and installation is desirable. In all cases, it is desirable that the containment system may be quickly and easily deployed and assembled. This is particularly true in the case of military applications wherein assembly, disassembly and transportation of the system may be provided at different locations by different personnel. Accordingly, it is important that the system components be limited in number and readily assembled to provide a sturdy construction.